


Thief

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Friendship, Rip Week 2019, RipFic, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Gideon Ryder meets a very unusual man at a party thrown by Queen Consolidated but is he what he appears to be.





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Crossovers, Fusions, and AUs – Do you have ideas for what happens when Rip meets Pikachu? Or perhaps you’ve plans for Rip hanging out with the Avengers. Alternate Universes are also welcome, from coffee shops to rock stars to ancient mythology, anything goes.  
> Here is my little AU for today. Enjoy.

The museum was somewhere Gideon never thought of as a venue for a party, but she did love the idea. Taking a quick breath, she put a smile on her face and started inside. She had been surprised, but amused, that her possible future employers were trying to woo her to their company by inviting her to a gala. She wasn’t sure she wanted to work for them, but it was a night out.

“Miss Ryder,” Robert Queen greeted her with a smile, “Welcome. I am so happy you decided to join us tonight.”

“It’s a pleasure to be here,” she said sweetly, “I do love museums.”

“Considering what you do, I must admit I wouldn’t expect you to,” Mr Queen noted amused.

“Just because I’m good with technology does not mean I can’t appreciate the arts,” Gideon replied archly.

He laughed, “I hope you’ll continue to consider my offer while you appreciate.”

Gideon smiled back, “I am thinking it through, Mr Queen but I have several offers to consider.”

“Then in that case,” he chuckled with a twinkle in his eyes, “Think of this as a bribe in our favour.”

Giving her another smile, he motioned her inside before turning to greet his next guest.

Walking further inside Gideon admired the paintings on the walls slightly irritated that she was here alone. Originally Ray was supposed to accompany her tonight but typically his long-distance girlfriend was in town. He’d given her the puppy-dog eyes and she’d told him it was fine to see Anna instead.

Grabbing a glass of champagne, Gideon stopped to look at one of the paintings, it was a landscape and she smiled admiring the vibrant colours.

“It’s beautiful,” a voice with a Star City accent came from her side making her turn to find a man standing there, tall with green eyes, a Romanesque nose and short sandy hair, “One of my favourites in this museum, although there is another by the same artist in Central City which is similar but just doesn’t have the same feel.”

“You sound like you know a lot about art,” Gideon noted, trying to work out why he was talking to her.

He shrugged, “I’ve spent a lot of time in museums.”

Gideon nodded, about to ask his name when he spoke again.

“I’m sorry,” he apologised, “I haven’t introduced myself. My mother would be utterly horrified by my bad manners. I’m Michael Xavier.”

Taking the hand he offered, she gave him a smile, “Gideon Ryder.”

“You have a lovely accent, Miss Ryder,” he noted, “Which part of England are you from?”

She shrugged, “Basically all of it. We moved every few years with my mother’s job. And you, are you native to Star City?”

“Born and raised,” Michael nodded, “Although I travel a great deal with my job.”

“Which is?”

“I curate several travelling exhibits including this one,” he explained.

“Which is why you spend a lot of time in museums,” she laughed in realisation.

“Would you like a guided tour?” Michael asked with a charming smile.

Gideon hesitated for a moment before nodding, “I would.”

They walked through the room, Michael stopping at each painting, statue and sculpture providing information on the artist, what it meant and anything else he thought she might find interesting. Gideon found herself quite fascinated by him. It was unusual for her to meet a man who wasn’t intimidated by her intelligence, but then again, she usually only met men within her own field. She was rarely in a situation where she didn’t know much about the subject.

 

Several hours passed and they continued to talk, Gideon surprised by how much she was enjoying herself when she had not expected to at all.

“I’m sorry,” Michael said suddenly, “I have to leave. It has been wonderful getting to know you, Gideon. I wish I could spend more time with you.”

Confused Gideon didn’t get a chance to say anything as he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before he disappeared. A little stunned and confused, Gideon was jerked out of her bemusement by an alarm sounding and guards running around. 

“Mr Queen?” she asked when their host appeared at her side, “What happened?”

He grimaced before sighing, “A valuable statue has been stolen. It’s part of the travelling exhibition. Mr Jones, the curator of the exhibit has asked no one leave until they’ve searched the grounds.”

“Wait?” Gideon caught his arm, “The curator is called Jones, not Xavier?”

Queen frowned, “Yes. Why?”

She shook her head, “He was possibly just trying to impress me, but a man called Michael Xavier told me he was the curator.”

The man’s frown deepened, “I know everyone who was invited tonight, and the name Michael Xavier is not on the guest list.”

Catching one of the guards, Robert Queen had him bring up the security footage. He showed it to Gideon who stared stunned that Michael had somehow managed to hide his face from every single camera.

“I am so sorry, Mr Queen,” she breathed, horrified that she had been used by this man.

He rested his hand on her arm, “You had no way to know, Miss Ryder.”

When Mr Queen left her to talk to the man who was actually in charge of the exhibit Gideon sighed, she had liked Michael.

All in all, this was a definitive sign that working for Queen Consolidated was not for her.

*********************************************

Rip Hunter, (the real(ish) name of Michael Xavier), stood in front of the other man trying to keep himself focussed. He placed the bronze statue on the desk keeping his face blank as he apprehensively watched the man standing there.

“Very well done,” Druce noted, picking the statue up and examining it closely, “Stolen at the beginning of the night, you managed to stick around for several hours and didn’t get caught on camera at all. You were always my best pupil, Rip.”

Rip grimaced before replying, in his normal London accent, “As per our deal, this is it. We’re out for good.”

Shaking his head Druce sighed, “You’re both the best I’ve ever trained. You are the bar which everyone strives for.”

“Then it’s best that we leave at the top of our game,” Rip replied coldly.

Druce shook his head, “I have a lot of jobs coming up that I could use your expertise in.”

“Pass,” Rip stated, continuing quickly “I want everything you promised us now and then you will never see either of us again.”

Opening his safe Druce brought out the money he owed them, Rip caught his breath waiting for the other man to break his promise. Thankfully the envelope was placed on the table.

“Good luck, Rip,” Druce said, “I will miss you both.”

Without another word Rip grabbed the cash and left. Climbing into his car he slammed his hands against the steering wheel in annoyance before starting to drive.

 

Miranda looked up from her reading when Rip walked into the bedroom and dropped onto the bed beside her.

“Well?” she demanded.

Sliding his hand onto her large stomach, Rip nodded, “He gave me everything.” 

She let out a long sigh of relief, “I admit I wasn’t sure he’d let us go.”

Rip nodded, “Neither was I.”

They lay together in silence for a while before Miranda winced as the baby kicked.

“Are you okay?” Rip asked worriedly at her yelp.

She rested her hand on his, “Of course I am. He’s just kicking me in the kidneys again. You don’t have to worry.”

Rip sighed, “Kind of hard not to worry about you.”

“I know,” she smiled at him sweetly, “Personally I want to know if you’re okay.”

“Why would I be anything else?” Rip asked confused.

Miranda gave him a smirk, “The woman you spent all night with. You liked her.”

Rip winced, “She was a good cover.”

“You kissed her, idiot,” Miranda laughed.

Sitting up confused he stared at her, “How…”

Laughing Miranda shook her head, “I hacked into the security cameras and listened in. I wasn’t letting you do that job without someone watching your back.”

Rip smiled slightly, he felt better knowing that she had been with him. He sighed as he thought back to the beautiful and brilliant woman that he’d spent the evening talking to.

“You did like her,” Miranda sympathised, wrapping her arms around one of his, “I’m sorry.”

Shrugging Rip hugged her, “Considering I just used her as a cover to steal something, not to mention I’m about to become a father. I don’t think she would be amenable to spending any time with me.”

“Hey,” Miranda cuddled against him, “We were idiots, got completely drunk and I’m now pregnant. You’re my best friend, Rip. We have been together forever and no matter what we’ll always be there for each other but that doesn’t mean we both can’t find someone.”

“There is still the issue of me using her tonight to avoid getting caught,” Rip sighed.  
Miranda chuckled.

“Forget about it,” Rip said decisively, “We have all the money we need, Druce has let us go and we have a plan for our security business. From now on we look to the future.”

“The future,” Miranda agreed, miming clinking a glass making him laugh.

Hugging her tightly Rip let out a sigh, they were free from Druce and they were with one another. 

No matter what, they’d face the future together.


End file.
